


I Love Yuu

by CHUYWA



Series: Haikyuu Stories <3 [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Asahi graduated from highschool, Azumane Asahi is a Good Boyfriend, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Confident Azumane Asahi, Dorks in Love, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mild Smut, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, ROLLING THUNDER, Romantic Fluff, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Third Year Nishinoya Yuu, art student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHUYWA/pseuds/CHUYWA
Summary: I decided I’d write about asahi and noya next so here it is :DThere is a little bit of s p i c e near the end but not a lot lmao I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Stories <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I Love Yuu

Asahi was sitting in his bedroom singing to himself as he drew random doodles in his sketchbook. Not seeing Noya in a little while asahi grew a little squeamish hoping the little pup is okay. Eventually ripping the page out of his A4 book he crumpled up the led-filled page and threw it into his little mesh trash can.

As the paper hit the bottom of the bin there was a rain crashing noise followed by a yelp. Asahi instantly jolted up rushing to the noise. Slamming the door open Asahi saw Noya sitting down, he’d obviously fallen. Trying to not make eye contact, Nishinoya ‘s ears and tail lowered.

The smaller slip was bleeding and he had tears in his eyes, that’s all asahi saw, that’s what he was concerned about right now. “Noya..” the elder sighed bending down to the boy. Holding his chin with his finger he made Nishinoya look at him. 

“Pup what happened?” A burst of confidence rushed through the once anxious male.  
Nishinoya looked at asahi with tears threatening to stream down his tiny cheeks “fell..”

Asahi got a tissue and placed up to his bleeding lip. “And how did you get your lip to bleed?”

“When I fell I panicked and bit it..” Noya mumbled.  
Once the bleeding fell Asahi took Noya by the hand, “Wanna tell me what happened before you fell?”

Nishinoya hummed embarrassed, “if you wanna know..”  
“mm..I was um..practicing..” 

“Practicing what?” The elder chuckled

“Rolling...thunder...but like I was..um..” the male paused  
“I was jumping off the bed...”

“Nishinoya..” Asahi said concerned. “You could of gotten seriously hurt..”  
Nishinoya looked at Asahi sadly, whining a little under his breath trying to apologise. Slowly growing overwhelmed since he couldn’t bring up The right words to apologise to his significant other Nishinoya started to sob.

Asahi quickly turned his head to the younger and panicked “hey hey hey no. Don’t cry please don’t cry!” He yelped panicked.  
“Noya no crying please..”

Nishinoya started to feel worse, the sobs turned into coughs and tears. Asahi grabbed the smaller and pulled him into a soothing hug. His face smothered into Noya’s hair he calmly hummed trying to calm the boy in his arms.

“Hush now..it’s okay..” Asahi’s words soothers Noya, calming down after a while.  
Asahi got up and kept Nishinoya in his arms “I’ve gotta get back to work but come.”

They sat back down in Asahi’s room, asahi working on his designs whilst Noya was straddling the taller male grasping the soft fabric of his shirt. Asahi hummed to himself resting his chin on the males head.  
“You okay now pup?”

Nishinoya let out a reassuring slur of “mmms” and “uhuhs”  
“That’s good.” Asahi spoke softly kissing the top of his head.

Silence filled the room as asahi drew. He kept going for hours neglecting basic necessities like for and or water. He had Noya in his lap and his sketchbook, he was the happiest man alive right now.  
Hearing soft snores he looked down seeing his love asleep in his lap, weakly grasping into Asahi’s shirt. The elder chuckled lightly running his nails through the pups hair.

“How did I end up with something like you..” Asahi mumbled as his lips curled into a smile. “Yuu..I love yuu..” he kept muttering

The male kept muttering sweet words to himself slowly falling asleep. Arms wrapped around Nishinoya. 

A few hour past, the clock hitting 12:27 am.

Sugawara walked into Asahi’s room to get Noya to sleep since he had to still go to school, His boyfriend had graduated last year so Suga didn’t mind what time he slept. Finding the two asleep on Asahi’s work chair he cooed quietly calling Daichi to take a look at the adorable scene in front of them.

“They were meant for each other.” Suga mumbled grabbing a blanket for the two. Daichi nods a little “yeah..”

Suga covered the two lovers In a blanket “sleep well you two.” He smiled and closed the door behind him and Daichi.

~~~

A few day’s had past since that night, Asahi and Noya were both busy with their own respective tasks. Not having a lot of time for each other the two pushed away all physical touch between them, not like they wanted to though.

Nishinoya woke up at 6:30 am earlier then usual, honestly Daichi and Sugawara would be so surprised since the short male started to wake up later then usual after Asahi graduated. 

Sleepily making his way to Asahi’s room he slowly cracked the door open. Seeing Asahi at his desk whimpering knowing the Tall male pulled another all-nighter to draw..

Dragging his feet over to him Nishinoya crawled into the giants arms.  
Asahi dropped his pencil as soon as Noya sat on his lap.

Silently he lifted his head up a little trying to stop tears from flowing down, yet, they just poured out of Asahi’s eyes and down his cheeks. Falling onto Nishinoya’s cheek softly like rain.

“S-Shhh no crying..I’m here now..” Nishinoya muttered leaning up to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
Asahi smiled softly leaning down and pecked the males lips.

Nishinoya’s lips curled into a smile, he kissed Asahi grasping his arms feeling his lips tingle. Asahi moves his arms around Noya supporting the younger as they both kissed. The kiss was filled with desperation, yet there was hints of sleepiness coming from the two of them. No one wanted to stop though.

Slowly Nishinoya started to kiss Asahi’s jaw and neck, touch deprived as hell he became very clingy. Asahi whined letting them male do as he pleased.  
“Y-Yuu...” Asahi moaned softly scared to wake the others up at this hour.

Nishinoya lifted his head “I’m sorry...I just missed you so much..”

Asahi grabbed the males chin pulling his neck to his lips. “I miss you too.” Hot breaths hit the boys neck making him shiver.  
Asahi confidently left little love bites on Nishinoya’s neck and shoulders.

“I- asahi I go to school today..” the male whined lightly punching his chest. Asahi’s confidence lingered around chuckling throwing his head back as he did so.  
Noya blushed heavily watching the male ‘fuck..’ he thought.

The clock hit 7:05 am. Nishinoya pouts crawling out of Asahi’s lap and he obtained his uniform. Getting dressed in the same room Asahi instantly looked away loosing all confidence. You could see the marks Asahi left on Noya, the younger started to get a little self-conscious.

Whimpering he looked away from the mirror letting his ears and tail flop down.  
Asahi instantly turned his head to Noya “you alright?”

“Yeah..I’m fine Asahi.” Noya smiled at him throwing a hoodie over his uniform, he was going to get into trouble by Suga if he were to wear the hoodie out to school since it wasn’t ‘proper school attire’.

~~~ 

after getting yelled at by Suga about his uniform Noya went to school.  
Keeping his Hoodie on to cover any marks he reluctantly went to sport. Having to change clothes he bit his lip quickly trying to get dressed without anyone seeing him.

His sports outfit was shorts and a slight V-Neck shirt .  
Noticing the fact that you can see marks on Nishinoya he threw on the hoodie once more walking out of the changing room only to get scolded for wearing a hoodie.

“Nishinoya Yuu take off that hoodie now.” His teacher raised her voice. Everyone started to stare at him causing the smaller to panic.  
Hesitantly removing his hoodie he gulped feeling stares across the gymnasium.

“Looks like Yuu’s been up to some stuff.” Someone called out. The comment was followed by a burst of laughter from some people.  
Nishinoya whimpered biting his lip.  
“A-Asahi...” he muttered scared.

His teacher started to lecture him on the fact that Nishinoya should be focusing on school and not be going around. Implying Nishinoya sleeps with others. Everyone laughed at this point making Noya whimper more.

“Fuck you I-I’m not like that!” He yelled his hands trembling.

“Oh yeah? Explain the marks on you.” Someone shouted.

Everyone started to talk about him. Nishinoya cursed them all out and grabbed his bag running out of the school and home. Sugawara and Daichi would kill him but he simply didn’t care.  
Slamming the front door open he screamed into his hands annoyed as fuck. Asahi ran to the living room.

“Noya.? Why are you home?”  
Nishinoya dropped his bag and closed the door. Going up to asahi pulling him down forcefully for a kiss.  
Sloppily kissing his jaw and nibbling on the lobe of Asahi’s ear he softly growled into his ear making the tall male shiver whining.

“Nishinoya..answer me.”  
Asahi mumbled out grabbing the smaller hands in front of him.  
Pulling away Noya angrily explains. After the explanation Asahi felt really bad.

“Im sor-“

“Shut up. Don’t say anything like that. I don’t care..just...keep doing it.”

Asahi was taken back “Is that you or angry Noya talking.”  
Nishinoya rolled his eyes a little.  
Asahi sat on the couch pulling Noya on his lap. “You sure?” Asahi mumbled 

Nishinoya nods moving his shirt a little as asahi did what Noya asked of him. The elder didn’t mind as long as Noya was happy.  
After a while nishinoya’s body was covered in marks made by yours truly, Azumane Asahi.

Noya breathes heavily shivering from slight chill of the room. Looking up at Asahi he smiled a little “thank you..”

Asahi chuckled pecking his lips “don’t thank me Yuu..are you happy?”

“Yes yes yes!”

“Then that’s all I could ever ask for.”


End file.
